I'm yours
by RBK Frost-Escarcha
Summary: She moved, now she was living alone in a huge, elegant and empty house, her aunt lives nearby but it isn't the same, she never liked people but then he came. He opened to her, she colored his life, little did they know that the lyrics on their songs where now inspired by each other. [IN HIATUS]
1. Mr stranger

_OK so I was playing a lot of "My sweet crush" recently (My candy love, Amour Sucre, Corazon de bombon however they call it where you live) and I was bored today, I love the game I have played it since a long while ago; my favorite was Castiel but then Lysander came, at first I just liked his clothes and hair but after a while I came to the realization that Lysander was my description of perfect, I don't really care if he forgets everything, he's flawless as I see, he is just how I describe the perfect guy and sadly he still isn't real, however I was with no homework, no duties, no inspiration to draw or play music so why not? I told myself._

_The characters in this story are not mine on exemption of the "sucrette" or "candy" which in this story is Reed_, _the game referred to is not mine either, I only own that character, the first song and the plot, if I owned the game I wouldn't be able to call this a fan fiction_.

* * *

><p>"Oh sweetie you are gonna love it!" said my aunt.<p>

I took a suitcase and got off the car looking at the building in front of me, big, it really was a big place for just one person.

"Oh yeah! you have to see the inside you will love it, it was made for you!"

And it was; my parents had contracted an architect just to design this place, he didn't ask me questions of what I would like, he saw how I dressed, how I talked, my hobbies, my movements, and that was enough for him to design my perfect house.

I sighed and got inside the building, it was bigger in the inside, the ceiling was sixteen feet tall, one of the walls wasn't a wall at all but glass a giant window and the curtains were as tall, a really elegant place but still eccentric in a way; I climbed up the spilar stairs and got to my room which was huge with a beautiful balcony and windows, my bed was big, really big, my desk and chair were comfy and just my style as the whole house was, there was a piano in my room and a tea-table in the center of it with two chairs, my aunt came behind me and said happily as always.

"Dear I am so glad you are now going to live near me" She smiled.

Yeah I was just living near her, not with her, I had this whole enormous place for myself and she lived two streets away.

"I am really glad too auntie" I responded with a cute smile, but still fake, a mask, because this way she won't get worried for me, she will be happy, my parents cared for me a lot but they were never at the house, they are to busy for that and now I was going to live in Sweet Amoris far away from Denver.

My whole life I never had friends, not **real **ones at least; each person who was ever around me was there just because of my money, my looks or in extremely rare cases because of art or music, but I never befriended even those people because they only admired what I did and they didn't knew about it, anyways that was never a problem for me, I have always thought the human kind is selfish and stupid, those who aren't are rare cases of one in a million, why have friends? It's good to have connections but why **friends**? There's a lot of people hurting because their so claimed _friends _betrayed them! I don't want to have friends, I am better off by myself, I don't care being away from my home either, my parents were never there, I don't care about living alone, I am better like this, the only thing I miss from Denver is my brother, he has always been by my side, he's the one that took care of me and later on I was the one who took care of him, but he does have friends there and I would never take them away from him selfishly, he insisted over and over again to come live here with me but I didn't let him, knowing that he'll be better there.

When I was finished unpacking my aunt left with the promise of coming over the weekend to drink tea, I closed the curtains downstairs, knowing I wouldn't open them again in a while, I got a cereal bowl from the kitchen, from the big spacious elegant kitchen, when I finished it was dark, I went to my room, took my acoustic guitar and positioned myself with it in the balcony, the stars looked better in here than in Denver, I started playing G and humming while playing with the chords.

_Do not worry for me  
>it is always like this<br>I am too serious they say  
>but I can smile I swear<br>I am not sad for this  
>this is not my reason to cry<br>I am crying because  
>you're not here tonight<em>

_Ooh Ooh Oh I am standing here alone in this selfish world_  
><em>Ooh Ooh I am here in this agony <em>  
><em><br>Why is it? tell me tell me  
>why do they hurt each other?<br>why do they betray?  
>why do I feel right when doing what's "wrong"?<br>Ooh! help me out to get out  
>from this world of hypocrites<br>_

I ended the song and stared into space, my balcony was technically in the park, it was a beautiful park I may say.

"I liked the song" I jumped a bit at the sound of a voice and started looking for its origin.

"It also has a really sweet and fitting melody" the voice came again and I looked down to the park were next to a tree was sitting a guy looking at me.

"I appreciate your comment thank you, you are the first person to ever make a critique of my music" I responded; the boy got up on his feet and walked closer, he was tall, with white platinum hair, he dressed like he came out of one of Jane Austen's books and I immediately looked to my own clothes finding similarities, he stopped and with his gaze in mine I could see he had heterochromatic eyes, something I could just wish having, he had a sunlight colored pupil and the left one bright green, I had green bluish eyes but I would really like having different colored eyes like him and so bright.

"Good evening" he said, a small smile forming on his features.

I stared at him amused and answered "It's a wonderful night, I think you are not making it justice" I said bowing my head in a salute to him.

"You are right, it's indeed a beautiful night" he chuckled.

we stayed in a comfortable silence for a moment and then I asked "What could you be doing in the park at night?"

He shifted the leg he was resting in and responded to my question "I was here during the day and I left here my notebook, when I found it I heard you play and stayed to hear"

"I see, it was a good coincidence" I then realized it was late and I had school tomorrow.

"I shall take my leave now, it was nice meeting you though, have a nice night strange boy" I said he chuckled "same thing Miss" he said with a gesture and then left, I closed the doors to my balcony and jumped to my bed, that was strange, but in a good way, it was sort of fun talking with him even if it was just a minute.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter is short indeed but I think it would be good to post short chapters so I can upload faster since I must admit I am a lazy person.<br>_


	2. Little smiles

_The characters in this story are not mine on exemption of the "sucrette" or "candy" which in this story is Reed_, _the game referred to is not mine either, I only own that character, the song and the plot, if I owned the game I wouldn't be able to call this a fan fiction_.

_Thanks to destobob and Kara for reviewing the last chapter I was actually surprised by that._

* * *

><p>The silver haired lass kept his eyes open, it had been a few hours since his conversation with what's-her-name, wait, what's-her-name? He forgot to ask her name!<p>

He knew he had school tomorrow but he couldn't sleep, scratch that, he didn't want to sleep, he stood up and took his little notepad from the table and started writing, his hand moving like magic.

❄

The next morning Reed woke from the sunlight coming out her window, sunlight, didn't she close the windows the day before? She stood up from the bed and looked at the little table in her room, there in the table that was empty just yesterday were some eggs and french bread, why? Oh she knew why...

"Andy, come up here!" Reed yelled and the sound of footsteps came from the spiral stairs and a tall blonde man entered the room.

"Miss Re-"

"I knew you were here" she stared at him with cold eyes "I think I told my parents I didn't need a butler while I lived alone _Andrew_" She emphasized the lass name and he shivered a bit at this, she didn't call him Andrew unless she was mad.

"I am sorry miss, but your parents insisted and thought you wouldn't mind much if I just stayed close by to help you with the cleaning of the house and serving your dinner and breakfast since you might be busy the rest of the time with school, work and friends" They had a point and she knew it and softened her gaze.

"Fine then, I guess they're right except for the last one, well then Andy I'll take a bath and meet you downstairs in a while".

"Yes miss" He smiled. 

After finishing her breakfast she started walking down stairs using a blue and black bustle knee-length skirt, a ruffled white blouse and corset, black and white long boots, and a large black trench coat, her hair was black but she dyed some strands soft blue.

As she hurried to the door she heard Andrew call her "Wait mistress! let me drive you to school"

She turned around a second "It is not necessary, I am grateful for the offer but it isn't far and I like taking inspiration from my surroundings when walking, please I must insist for you not to come for me after school either, have a good day Andy." She curtsied and left.

At the same time Lysander was walking down the street, he turned his gaze to the trees by his right and was surprised at the sight, the girl he had met last night was walking there staring at everything and nothing «_She's daydreaming_» he thought and started walking towards her then gently tapped her shoulder, she jumped and turned around quickly, the silver haired watching her with amusement

"Good day" he said and she smiled a bit.

"Again you're not making it justice" she signaled to some rain clouds above them "Those gray rain clouds signal it is a wonderful day"

He smiled and looked up "You're right"

"What could you be doing here Si- Oh I am sorry but what should I call you?"

"Lysander Ainsworth" He smiled softly at her.

"Reed Kaylock" She extended her hand to him.

"Kaylock, reminds me of Shylock"

"Dickens; yes I have always thought that but you're the first to make that comment"

He smiled "I was actually on my way for school" replied him to her question from before.

"Oh really? do you go to Sweet Amoris?"she asked

"Almost everyone goes there since the other schools are further away" he replied "It's not that big of a town"

She chuckled "You're right"

"Well then shall you give me the honor to continue with me?" he bowed mockingly, she smiled.

"Of course I'll be delighted" she curtsied, he smiled and they continued their way to school.

* * *

><p><em>I finally corrected it and changed some dialogues, I hope to update soon.<br>_


	3. That's an awfully long name!

_**This isn't an update, this is me rewriting the story (I'd appreciate it if you go back to chapter 2)**__  
>The characters in this story are not mine on exemption of the "sucrette" or "candy" which in this story is Reed<em>, _the game referred to is not mine either, I only own that character, the song and the plot, if I owned the game I wouldn't be able to call this a fan fiction_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lysander's<strong>_** POV******

We walked together, at first I just was curious and asked out of politeness but now I am having a real good time talking with her, Reed loves books, she says she is a real bookworm and once in a library she could spend there a whole life just to finish each book in the rack.

I then saw her messenger bag with a lot of pins on it mostly of bands like Panic at the disco, Greenday, Simple plan, The Beatles, Imagine dragons, Coldplay, Queen, Led Zeppelin, etc; I looked at the pins in astonishment, they were good bands, there where just tree or four bands in there I didn't knew, I was about to make a comment when I realized we got to the school.

"Well we are here, thank you for walking with me, I liked your company" she said looking at me, I wanted to talk more with her so I found an excuse.

"Let me accompany you inside, you could get lost in your way to the principals office where I suppose you have to go" she smiled.

"You're right Mr. Ainsworth thanks for _reminding_ me" I chuckled at this.

"Excuse me? did I said something out of place?" she asked really confused and I answered

"Not at all, it's just that this is the first time someone thanks me for that kind of thing, I am always forgetting everything." she seemed surprised

"I should have known, I mean when I met you you were looking for your lost notebook!" she said, I chuckled again

"Shall we go inside then?"

"Sure" she said

once inside the building the principal came directly to us "Hello, you must be miss Wolf, welcome to Sweet Amoris" «_Wolf? Wasn't her surname Kaylock?_»

"Thank you ma'am"

"Well then, you should go now to the student council president Nathaniel, he will give you your schedule" said the principal and without letting another word she left, Reed then looked at me.

"Um well could you show me to the student council? 'cause I'm lost"

I chuckled "Of course, is just that door to your right, I should go now to my class but I'll see you later?" I asked with hope, wait, hope? she was really interesting to be with but I didn't get why was I that intrigued on seeing her again

"Of course, thank you for everything" she smiled and entered the student council room

I walked to my first class which was English literature, as I got in the bell rang signaling the start of the class, after some minutes the teacher started

"Well everyone, today we have a new student um...where is she?" people looked around but didn't see any new face, then there was a knock in the door and in came Reed "I am sorry, may I come in? I went for my schedule and got lost on my way" I stared at her as she walked to the front of the classroom and smiled happy to see her again so soon

"It's fine! come here, care to introduce yourself? please tell us your full name" said the teacher

"Are you sure you want my full name?" she asked with what I guess was a mischievous smile.

"But of course!" Answered the teacher.

"Very well then, Hello my name is Daphne Destiny Guinevere Alice Reed Regan Kaylock Wolf the first" there was a pause, I was a bit shocked by her full name as seemed to be everyone in the room, she continued "I like painting, writing, acting and playing music, there's no more to it, thank you for listening its a pleasure to meet you all" she said then curtsied and I smiled, she was a really interesting person.

Everyone seemed to have enjoyed her presentation and there were some "Sure!" "She's fun!" or "what was that?!" coming from here and there, then the teacher called with amusement on his face "That was interesting! well then your sit will be um next to Lysander! Yes! I'm sure you two will get along perfectly! please raise your hand Lysander!" I raised my hand even though I knew it wasn't necessary since she already knew who I was.

* * *

><p><em>OK so as you see I decided to keep my chapters short, I think that's the best, I'll try updating sooner<em>


	4. Alice in wonderland

_**It's been four months, four months since last chapter and I wouldn't even have noticed if it wasn't because I saw a review Angelicia senttelling me,**_ _**and sadly I got no excuse, thanks Angelicia.**_

_The characters in this story are not mine on exemption of the "sucrette" or "candy" which in this story is Reed_, _the game referred to is not mine either, I only own that character, the song and the plot, if I owned the game I wouldn't be able to call this a fan fiction_.

_Thanks to destobob and Kara for reviewing the last chapter I was actually surprised by that._

* * *

><p>I saw Lysander raising his hand for me to see and started walking to the seat beside him, a few minutes later in class I got a note, surprised I looked at him and he gave me a small smile as I opened the note <em>"Then what should I call you? Reed? Alice? Daphne? Regan? Destiny?"<em> I chuckled and replied _"You forgot one"_ then tossed the paper back to him, short after that the paper was back on my desk with new words on it _"Guinevere, was that it? Then what about I call you that?" _I rolled my eyes and smiled tossing the paper back again after replying _"I don't mind how people call me, choose the name you want"_ with that our little exchange was over and we returned our attention to class.

After class was over I started packing my notebooks and saw Lysander waiting for me "Oh, sorry you don't have to wait for me, just go on to your next class."

He shrugged "I have two free periods, it's nothing at all and I should show you around"

"Oh really? I seem to have a lot of free periods too" I said surprised, we had a lot of free time...

"Welcome to Sweet Amoris" he smiled.

We walked and he showed me around the school, we were walking on the courtyard to go to the garden when a redhead started walking towards us, he looked at me and asked Lysander "Who's the newbie?"

"This is Guinevere, Guinevere this is my friend Castiel" Said Lysander an Castiel smirked.

"Guinevere? What were your parents thinking?" I smirked at him at this and answered.

"Oh I don't know, a lot of things maybe" Then I told him my full name as his eyes widened and he grinned.

"Pff hahahaha! Are you serious? Fine then I'll call you Alice" His grin grew wider.

"Alice? And why would that be?" I wondered.

"It suits you, also I saw those pins in your bag, there you have all the characters from Alice in wonderland!" He laughed an Lysander chuckled too.

"Well then as you like, but stop grinning like that, it's so foolish I could start calling you Cheshire cat" I smirked

"Really? And what would that make him?" He said signaling to Lysander

"I don't know, maybe the hatter" I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah? I would take him more for the white rabbit" Answered Castiel seriously thinking about it as Lysander shook his head with a smile.

"When did the conversation made this turn?" Castiel and I shrugged.

After that Castiel accompanied us around the school but when it was time to get to class he disappeared. I sat, Lysander had another class so he said he'll see me later, and Nathaniel the boy who helped me with my paperwork this morning sat beside me, "Hi Daphne" he smiled.

"Nice to see you again Nathaniel"

"Yes, how do you like the school so far?"

"I like it, it is comfortable"

"I am glad to hear that, if you need anything you can just ask me alright?"

"Yes thank you" I smiled

We chatted for a while and made team during class; later when the bell signaled the end of class I started walking out to the courtyard and bumped into someone "I am so-" I was about to apologize when the person embraced me and yelled making me recognize him immediately

"Reed! I am so happy to find you!" he exclaimed

"Ken? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Denver!" I exclaimed to my "friend" Ken was in my last school, he always seemed to have a crush on me but I didn't mind it, and after all he is the closest thing to a friend I have.

"But I really wanted to see you! So I asked my parents to let me change schools!"

"Really? You went through all that trouble?" I asked him standing up and brushing some dust from my clothes and he smiled

"Yes! I was going to miss you so much if I didn't!" I gave him a little smile

"That is just like you, well I was about to go to eat my lunch, do you want to follow me?" I asked and he seemed sad

"Oh no I still have some things to do" His smile returned quickly and bigger to his face "But I'll see you later!" I smiled

"Fine then, bye" I waved and went to sit on a bench in the courtyard

A few minutes after that Nathaniel came out and looked around the courtyard, when he saw me he smiled looking almost relieved "Daphne!" he walked towards me

"What is it Nathaniel?" I asked politely

"You see, I need Castiel to sign this because he's been skipping a lot of classes" he said and showed me a pink paper "But Castiel and I don't get along well, the less I see of him the better so I was wondering if you could get him to sign this for me" I narrowed my eyes

"I don't know, it does seem like it'll be difficult to get him to sign it..."

"I know but it may be more easy for you than it would be for me, please?" I sighed

"Fine then, I'll see what I can do"

"Thank you! Then I'll be inside if you need me OK?" he smiled happily

"Yes I'll see you later" I said taking the paper and watched him go inside the building

_«So, how can I get Castiel to sign this?»_


	5. We don't want the red-head expelled

_The characters in this story are not mine on exemption of the "sucrette" or "candy" which in this story is Reed_, _the game referred to is not mine either, I only own that character, the song and the plot, if I owned the game I wouldn't be able to call this a fan fiction_.

* * *

><p>I went inside the school trying to think of a way to make Castiel sign the note when I bumped into tree girls I thought I saw before in the classroom, one of them was Asian and was putting on exaggerated quantities of lipstick on her mouth, the one by the right was tall and seemed too serious of a person, the one in the middle who looked like their leader had blonde curls and walked like she owned the world, but not in the cool way, she looked at me and smirked.<p>

"Look who we got here" she directed her words at her friends "the newbie, you know? She does look like in the picture." as she finished this sentence she got a photo out of her bag, my school photo to be exact, the photo had been profaned, someone drew a mustache and big bottle glasses on it, it had the word "Dork" written twice on it and I narrowed my eyes.

"This photo is now all over the school so everyone can admire it, aren't you happy? You little attention seeker, bye-bye Regan." she then threw me the picture and as she was leaving I called.

"Hey." They turned at me like I had grown a beard.

"What?" Blondie asked

I looked at her puzzled, trying to remember, _«I think everyone in class told me their names but...»_ my head fell to my side as I watched her with pure confusion "What is your name?" Their eyes widened and the they glared at me.

"Hmpf!" Blondie turned around and I thought she was actually hurting the floor with the heavy steps she took as she fumed.

After a while I went out to the courtyard and found Castiel resting his back on a tree "Hey, you skipped classes again?" I said remembering how Lysander told me his friend skips a lot and thinking about the absentee note I was about to give him to sign "You have to sign this" I said as I offered him the pink paper and he smirked.

"Haha, I'm not saying anything about it, you can give that back to Nath, I don't have to sign it." _«Just as I expected» _But still I just shrugged and left in the direction of the student council.

"He has a big head" Said Nathaniel when I told him what happened "Insist a little, you'll see how he's going to end up signing it" _«Ugh, I would like to leave Castiel alone already but well, whatever.»_

"Do you need something else?" Castiel asked me.

"Yeah, about the absentee note..."

"Now what?!" He asked me rudely as his brows furrowed.

I sighed "He insists you know?"

He relaxed a bit but replied angrily "I'm still saying no! And if he has guts he is gonna ask me himself instead of sending a girl!" _«Aaaand here I go back to Nathaniel»_

_A while_ later...

"Did you transmit the message?"

"Yeah, but he's still not giving up" I said knowing from the start this couldn't go well for Nathaniel, Castiel was about to say something when I interrupted "Would it really be that bad to sign it?"

He huffed "Yeah he surely just does it so I get expelled" _«Expelled?»_

"Really? huff, well then forget it, I don't want anyone to get expelled, I am giving this back to Nathaniel" At my words Castiel seemed surprised.

"I knew I could trust you, thanks" He smiled.

Well Nathaniel didn't take this too well but I just shrugged it off and walked around the school, and then I saw again the photo, it was true, they were all around, copies and copies of my face with a mustache, as I was turning around the principal suddenly appeared in front of me sending shivers down my spine.

"Miss Wolf! Wait a second, I was going to ask you too..."

"Join a club?" Lysander asked me.

"Yes, she said I HAD to, didn't actually give me an option, but I could choose between basketball and gardening" I told him as I took a sip of my drink.

"And what did you choose?" He asked, his head looking at the clouds that were darker than before.

"Gardening, I like basketball but not that much and besides it would be good to get to know more about how to take care of plants since I won't have anyone to take care of them at home since I am alone" Lysander looked at me quizzically.

"You're living alone?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, well my parents work a lot and I wanted a change of scenery, thought this place would be better to get inspiration and left with their permission" Why was I telling Lysander all of this? Well I already did, there's no turning back.

"How curious, I don't live with my parents either, but I live with my brother Leigh." I envy him, if my brother didn't have his friends in Denver I certainly would have let him come here with me as he requested, I smiled a bit at Lysander and looked up too.

"Hey" We heard a voice and Castiel walked to us smirking "What a cute photo they have inside!" I knew he was talking of that awful photo Blondie and company profaned.

"If you're so though, defend me!" I told him mockingly.

"I don't even know who did it!" He grinned.

"It was that awful Blondie who probably bought her friends" I said calmly as Castiel laughed and Lysander chuckled.

"You mean Amber? Nathaniel's sister?" Lysander asked.

"Ah! They're brothers?! Well I am scared now, if she gets mad with me she could make Nathaniel tell the principal to give me detention!" I joked.

"Haha, and what am I supposed to do? Hit them?" Asked Castiel laughing.

"Come on, if you're lucky maybe you could win the fight" I said and Lysander shook his head at my idea with a smile.

"Hey do you want me to get expelled? I am a gentleman I don't hit girls" I looked at him with a face of mock confusion.

"Uh I thought Lysander was the gentleman!" sigh "Just when you think you know someone" I exaggerated and even Lysander laughed and I felt something flutter in my stomach as we continued talking while eating our lunch.


	6. Is that a yes?

_Disclaimer: I think you get it._

* * *

><p>"It's pouring" I smiled from my seat on the classroom looking out the window,<br>I loved rain, the only bad thing about it was that I would probably get sick if I went home without an umbrella right now, and even though I liked playing under the rain I didn't want to get sick on my second day of classes.

"Reed!" Ken walked to my seat as the bell rang and the professor left the classroom "Don't you have an umbrella?" He asked me worriedly.

"Ah I forgot it back home, but is fine, what about you? Do you have one?"

He shook his head "No, but my mother is coming to get me today, don't you want us to drop you at your home?"

"Ah mayb-" I was about to answer Ken when my cellphone rang "Hello?"

_"Young mistress it's me"_

"Hi Andy, is something the matter" Oh why did I ask? I already know what he's going to say...

_"Mses._ _Kaylock I am aware you didn't bring your umbrella with you so I was wondering if you'd like me to go get you today"_

I sighed "Andy-"

_"Just today miss!" _He said exasperated.

"Fine, of course, you're right, I'll wait for you by the school door" With that he said goodbye relieved.

I looked up at Ken and gently smiled "Thanks for the offer Ken but as you see someone is going to come and get me now"

"I see! At least you won't get sick! Well I am going to leave now goodbye!" He parted and I stood up taking my things with me, trying to hold everything separately my bag was about to fall to the floor when someone took it, my bag's savior wan no less than Lysander, he held it out to me.

"I think this is yours milady"

"It might just be! Very gentle of you" I said in mock surprise, he chuckled and helped me place together my things.

"Are you leaving now?"

"I think so, someone's going to get me today"

"I see, can I keep you company on your way to the hallway?"

"Nothing would be more pleasant than your company thank you" I joked with him like that as we walked to the entrance, as we got there and waited Lysander talked.

"By the way, I am still not sure about what to call you"

"Humm, well, most people call me Reed" he shook his head.

"I don't want to call you what most people do, I might call you something else" I was about to answer when someone came through the door, there holding an umbrella and dressed very elegantly on his uniform stood Andy.

"Miss Kaylock, shall we leave now?" I looked at Lysander as he stood a bit surprised, only a bit, is Lysander we're talking about.

"Ah yes, I'm going" I told him and turned again to Lysander.

"He's the person who came for you?" He asked clueless, I didn't think about this, soon enough he'll find out about everything and I won't know how to keep getting along with him.

"Yes, I got to leave now, see you tomorrow" I said quickly and followed Andy to the car with the umbrella.

*

The next few days were pretty good, I met lots of people who were very nice, and didn't follow me for my money, music, painting or etcetera, well, they actually didn't know about it either, except for Lysander since he met me singing and saw Andy, although he didn't mention anything about it.

It had been a month already, Ken sadly had to leave the school since that barbie girl and her friends kept bothering him and his father didn't like that at all, we said goodbye and he gave me a cute teddy bear I kept in my bed to remember him, I wish he could have stayed instead of leaving to the boot camp, it was also thanks to him I opened up and met more people.  
>I had also met Lysander, Rosalya and Leigh on the beach a few days ago, I was quite happy about it but Lysander seemed unhappy as he said "You have spent more time with Rosalya than me I am almost jealous" for some reason the comment made me blush, after all I had spent a lot of time with Rosalya so we could see the tattoo he has on his back, I also had an unpleasant encounter with a guy in there called Dakota<p>

**Flashback**

_"Hello! Hi, are you alone?"_

_"Huh? Oh hello, I was actually trying to find a friend" Rosalya must have another idea to see Lysander's tattoo_

_"Forget about your friend, come with me" He was making me mad_

_"No, thanks, I really want to find my friend if you'll excuse me" I said now coldly_

_"Come on don't be like that I don't bite, or at least not right away"_ He took my arm

_"Hey!" and forcefully made me follow him_

_After a bit I was mad and only wanted to get away from him "Would you mind leaving me alone? I had other things to do before you came along"_

_"Let it go, there are more important things to do" He's acting as if he even knows what I was doing! He took my hand again and then_

_"Sir I thought I heard her tell you no." Came a cold voice from behind me, Lysander! How long has he been here?_

_"Excuse me? From what decade do you come to call me sir?" Said the boy Dakota_

_"Leave him alone! He's a friend of mine!" I said just wanting him to go away already_

_"Come on Guinevere, leave this young man alone"_

_"Thanks Lysander"_

_"Young man? Come on, don't tell me you prefer this guy Regan?" Dakota said as if I would ever say no_

_"And why not? If you could leave us now sir, it is useless to continue this conversation" Lysander sounded more distant than usual_

_"Stop calling me "Sir"! Oh man you guys are weird" With this he finally left and I sighed in relief_

_"You seem to attract problems" Lysander smiled to me_

_"I don't do it on purpose! I don't even know why he came to talk to me"_

_He chuckled as if the answer was obvious "If you looked at yourself more often in the mirror you would know why"_

_Not getting what he meant I answered "I look at myself every morning and don't see anything special"_

_"..." He didn't answer, he just looked at me smiling as if he had told me the most obvious thing in the world and I hadn't understood_

_"What? Why are you smiling like that?"_

**End of flashback**

Yesterday we were all summoned to classroom B by the principal (Which I had discovered was crazy and had a little demon dog), she explained to us we were going to have an orientation race, we had to distribute papers about it around the school, got our exam results (I had an A) and then went back home, as I was leaving a guy with blue hair asked me were the teachers room was and we talked a bit on the way, though I didn't get his name, our parents had to sign something so we could go but both Castiel and I could sign it ourselves since we are emancipated, I think Lysander could too or maybe his brother had to sign it.

I walked inside the school today trying to find the blue haired boy I met yesterday to know his name, on my way I saw Castiel and waved to him.

"Hey, did you already gave your form?"

"Yes...there's a weird guy taking care of that"

"Do you know were can I find him?" I asked him taking out my form, maybe he's talking about the boy I met yesterday

"He was in the exam room, but he didn't want to stay there...So I think he left"

"OK, thanks!" I waved to him and left to find the person in charge of the forms.

After a while I hadn't found him yet and went to Castiel again who smirked to me.

"So you can't find him"

"No, where could he be?"

"Well with the clothes he was wearing you couldn't have left him pass you by!" Well, he's right, his hair was also blue...

I ended up entering the gym and then someone took me by surprise

*

Looks like it wasn't the new kid the one taking the forms but a new PE teacher, his name was Boris and he was really exited, he gladly took my form and told me I had to find someone to make a team for the race, I didn't know who I could go with, Kim was teaming with Violette and Iris with Melody, I ended up looking out for Lysander to see if he hadn't already teamed up with someone.

I found him on the hallway and a smile formed on my lips before I even noticed "Lysander!" I said walking to him, he looked up to me and smiled gently "What may I do for you Guinevere?" I chuckled, he took a while deciding what to call me, but after thinking about it he decided Guinevere suited me and was a beautiful name.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to team up with me for the race" I really hoped he accepted

"Huh, well we've seen a lot of each other lately" uh oh? "We even saw each other at the beach and we distributed together the papers"

"And that is a..."

"Of course I'd like to go with you" he smiled

"Great! I'll go and say we're a team then!"


	7. Running late

_This chapter is based on the orieentering race but has a lot of changes on the plot._

_Disclaimer: I think it is clear enough the fact that I don't own any of the characters from My candy love and the only thing I own is my character and the plot for this fanfic_.

_

When I got to school that morning it was a bit late, Violette told me I had to go for the clothes we would use for the race, I started walking quickly to classroom B and got my clothes, in my way to the bathroom to go to change I bumped into Nathaniel

"Oh, sorry hi Daphne" He apologized and helped me up, I looked up at him, he wasn't looking too happy

"It's fine, it was my fault, is there something wrong though? You seem a bit off"

He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest frowning at the wall "It's Castiel as hot headed as always! Since we both didn't have a partner for the race we were forced to team together and I already can't stand the thought"

I scowled, I can already imagine it, hearing their fights from the other side of the forest, although I do like both Nathaniel and Castiel I looked at Nathaniel with pity "I am sorry, I do hope you both don't have to stay together for too long... If he is being too stupid and mean though you can tell me and I'll protect you" I feigned thoughtness and stretched my arms, as it wasn't a serious statement he laughed at my joke

"Really? Thanks for your concern but I think I'll be fine" He smiled softly "See you later Daphne" With that I bid him goodbye and went to the bathroom.

After I had changed I saw how everyone was already with their partners but couldn't find mine anywhere, I spotted Castiel alone in the courtyard looking pretty mad and I had a guess as about why, with that in mind I neared him cautiously.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He turned up to look at me, I could swear his frown softened for a milisecond, but then again the sun was also too bright at the moment, he huffed from where he sat beneath the tree and as he saw how the sun was irritating me he made a gesture for me to sit by his side and I did, already relieved by the shadow the tree gave us.

"So, what's crawled under your skin?" I asked him again, some of his language had already rubbed off on me

"What? Simply the fucking fact that I got that asshole of Nathaniel as my partner for the stupid race!" He yelled at me angrily while I remained unphased already knowing his themper.

"Yeah I heard something about that... So what will you do about it?"

"I tried not coming but look at that, the principal won't let me since I already signed for it" He looked pretty mad, I didn't know why Nathaniel and him hated each other so much but Castiel was my friend, even more so than Nathaniel and I guessed he had his reasons

"Don't worry Cas, you won't have to go through this for too long, and hey, if you find a way to ditch Nathaniel you're always welcome with my team" I smiled at him and his frown softened before he smirked at me

"You're not that bad when you want to little girl" I said goodbye and when I was already inside the school again I remembered why I went to Castiel in the first place and almost face palmed myself, I didn't know where Lysander was! Though in his current state I don't think Castiel knew either, I started walking around the school again, looking everywhere for Lysander but I couldn't find him and no one seemed to know where he was either, I ended up on the staircase and then is when I heard his voice

"Ah, here you are, I was looking for you" He said walking towards me, I smiled, before I came to this school I didn't smile much but Castiel and Lysander had made me open up a bit more

"I was looking for you too, I think everyone is outside already waiting for the bus, will you come with me? I don't want to get separated again" I laughed but i could tell there was a faint blush on his face, I wondered why though, he gestured with his arm so I could take it.

"Well milady, I would be very pleased to go with you through this sea of people" He started the mockery and who was I to stop it? No one, so I followed him interwining our arms

"Why, thank you Mr. Ainsworth, always quite the gentleman you are, aren't you, then would you please guide us?"

"Gladly Mrs. Kaylock" He smiled and we started walking through the school

When we got to the courtyard where the bus was already waiting for us the principal started talking, but I kinda tuned her out without noticing, I was thinking about how I liked when Lysander and I would act all uptight like an old couple from the past century, it was really funny, we would start joking like that at random times and follow each other like it was our own private joke, I lost my train of thought wwhen everyone started walking towards the bus and Lysander gestured for me to follow.

Inside the bus I saw Rosalya and the girls talking on their seats

"Are you coming Guinevere?" He asked me from where he had just sat down, I smiled at him and sat at his right, we started talking on our way to where the orienteering race was going to be held

"I was once in this concert with my brother and cousins and then the guitarrist started throwing guitar picks at the audience, we were all trying to catch one and some fell to the floor, so my cousin tried to take one from the floor but couldn't see through the other people around and how dark it was, he then yelled at us happily saying he got one and as he showed it to us he realized it was just a piece of broken plastic" I told Lysander as he chuckled at my unlucky cousin and the funny anecdote, we had been telling stories the whole ride

"Ok, Ok my turn, there was this one time when I was sitting there with Leigh when Rosalya came to visit, Leigh and I were tired from making some posters as a favour to a friend entire day and there were sharpies all around the place, at that point we were telling every incoherence we found without even thinking twice about what we were saying, when she came inside I had a blanket around me and started saying 'When I die, don't wrap me up like a burrito, I don't wanna die a burrito' and Leigh said 'I won't, maybe taco, if you die a taco I can say you were better than taco bell' and Rosalya just stared at us in horror asking how many sharpies we had inhaled" It was now my turn to laugh I almost had tears in my eyes, before I could tell another story the bus stopped and the principal told us to go out

Once outside we found some students from other schools, I said hello to Dajan and Jade who wouldn't tell me what exactly they were going to do in the race, as we explored a voice called out to me

"Reed!" Said Dakota running up to us

_

_Sorry for the wait *dies*_


End file.
